UK Episode 7-09
Such a big cheer, so it's just going to be a disappointment after this. Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? the improvisation show where preparation, rehearsal, script-writing are dirty words, and dirty words are often a convenient substitute, featuring tonight: * The actress, comedienne, and singer who makes grown men weep and small boys reach for their remote control knobs, Josie Lawrence * Another actress who makes small boys weep and grown men groan, Caroline Quentin * Then a grown man who makes us all weep, Colin Mochrie * Finally an overgrown man who makes basketball players weep, Ryan Stiles Games * Film and Theater Styles ** Performers: Caroline and Josie ** Scene: The first two women to cross the Antarctic ** Styles: Cliff Richard movie, Thelma & Louise, Gone with the Wind, Japanese dinosaurs, PR film * Stand Sit Lie ** Performers: Josie, Colin, and Ryan ** Scene: At the tattoo parlor * Press Conference ** Public figure: Caroline ** Topic: First female pope * Duet ** Singers: Josie and Caroline ** Musician: Richard ** About: A beached whale ** Style: Love song * Hats ** World's worst dating agency video * Props : wl prop uk 0709a.jpg|Caroline and Ryan wl prop uk 0709b.jpg|Josie and Colin * Party Quirks ** Host: Caroline *** Josie - In a tampon ad *** Colin - A flu germ *** Ryan - Victim of voodoo attack * Prison Scene ** Visitor: Josie *** Colin - In Brazil, he's stolen pants *** Caroline - In Italy, she's murdered George *** Ryan - In Jamaica, caught red-handed with a prostitute Winners * Everybody Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of a father and a mother and two kids in the back of the car Gallery Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0709 01.jpg|If you like 'er, we'll brand 'er. wl hats uk 0709 02.jpg|I don't have much experience, but... wl hats uk 0709 03.jpg|It's just that everyone seems so beneath me. wl hats uk 0709 04.jpg|Hello. Welcome to Pony Club. I'd love a new boyfriend. I'd like someone who's a real stallion. wl hats uk 0709 05.jpg|We promise with our girls, you won't come down with a case of hives. wl hats uk 0709 06.jpg|My name's Kylie Minogue, and if you'd like to date me, I could dance and take ya out. wl hats uk 0709 07.jpg|Into that kind of unusual, kinky sort of date? We've got someone fit for a king. whistles Here, King! wl hats uk 0709 08.jpg|Want your stocking stuffed? wl hats uk 0709 09.jpg|Hi, I'm Cindy. Why not let me tickle your fancy? wl hats uk 0709 10.jpg|Allo. I'd like a boyfriend who likes to go out in a high gale. wl hats uk 0709 11.jpg|Looking for a younger girl? She's in elementary school, my dear Watson. wl hats uk 0709 12.jpg|And that's with my hands! wl hats uk 0709 13.jpg|Don't tell me, you're looking for someone slim, with a big bust. Aren't we all? Category:UK episodes